The Lover's of the Flowers
by WriterRead Girls
Summary: What happens when our favorite heroine's and their friends go and wander off? Disaster certainly, Ali accidently bumps into a valuable vase and has to pay back by becoming a club's lap dog, but the girl's step in for their friend and want to ask to help pay off the debt. Luck somewhat happens when the club's manager makes a bet with the club's president.
1. Chapter 1

The Lovers of the Flowers

Ch. 1

"This is so boring" Kaoru sighed.

It was a Thursday afternoon and Kaoru and the rest of the PPGZ were studying in the library because of a test they have tomorrow.

"We have a test to study for Kaoru so suck it up!" Kyoko told her.

"Yeah but how can we study when those love-birds over there won't stop kissing" Kaoru seethed.

The girls turned their heads to find a boy and a girl making out on the couch and the librarian was reading a newspaper so she didn't even bother to stop them.

"That is sickening" Nexa gagged.

"Let's go inside the music room, I heard that place is really quiet there" Eren suggested.

"Good idea" Momoko replied.

"I love the music room" Miyako chimed.

"At least it will be better than here" Ali said.

The girls put their stuff inside their backpacks and carried them while walking toward the music room. Their school was at least 2 stories high so the music room was on the second floor and they had to walk up the stairs to get there. When they got to the room, Momoko gently opened the door and rose petals came toward the girls when the door was opened and they heard a loud ,"Welcome ladies!"

"Oh no not them!" the girls thought in their head in agony.

7 boys were dressed up in fancy outfits in their respective colors. The 1st boy was sitting on the couch who had orange spiky hair that reach his shoulders with a red cap on his head turned backwards, red eyes, and he had a rose in his hand while slightly smirking. The 2nd boy was sitting on the right who had yellow shaggy hair swept sideways, blue eyes, freckles on his face, and he was smiling gently. The 3rd boy was sitting on the left who had jet black hair put up in a high ponytail with a bang covering his left eye, green eyes, and he was smirking widely. The 4th boy was standing beside the 3rd boy who had red/brown spiky hair, navy blue eyes, and he was smirking like the 3rd boy. The 5th boy was standing beside the 2nd boy who had black spiky hair tied in a low ponytail, dark brown eyes, and he was slightly smirking in an evil way. The 6th boy who is behind the couch and has his hands on them has dark brown hair that was a bit spiked, dark purple eyes, and he was grinning. The 7th boy next to the 6th boy had platinum blonde hair tied in a tight ponytail, blue eyes depending on his mood, and he was smiling slightly.

"I think we entered the wrong room" Ali whispered to them.

"You think?" Kyoko whispered as she sweatdropped.

"Let's leave because I have a feeling this isn't gonna be good" Eren whispered.

"I agree with her" Nexa whispered.

While the girls were busy whispering to themselves, the boys were talking with one another.

"Hey I know those girls" the dark purple eyed boy said.

"Really? Who are they Koumori?" the red eyed boy asked him.

"They are Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, Kyoko, Nexa, Ali, and Eren" the dark purple eyed boy known as Koumori said.

"Aren't they the most popular girls here in school?" the blue eyed boy asked.

"They are Riku, a lot of boys would ask them out but they flat out refuse them" the mood eyed boy told him.

"Wow, really Eiji?" the blue eyed boy known as Riku asked.

"Yup" the mood eyed boy known as Eiji answered.

"No wonder they're so popular, they're really hot" the green eyed boy grinned.

"I agree with you Shiro" the navy blue eyed boy smirked at the green eyed boy known as Shiro.

"Shiro, Hiroshi, you two are such a pain in flirting with hot girls" the brown eyed boy scoffed.

"We can't help ourselves Naman" Shiro and the navy eyed boy known as Hiroshi answered.

"I wonder what they're whispering about?" the red eyed boy asked.

"Maybe they're shy about talking with us Kaito" Riku replied.

"I don't think its that" the red eyed boy known as Kaito said.

"Hey ladies! Are you done talking!?" Eiji exclaimed

The girls stopped whispering to one another and looked at the boys.

"Sorry but we must've came in the wrong room well good-bye!" Ali went to grab the girls but she accidentally tripped and her arm hit a vase which fell and broke into little pieces.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" Ali bowed down to apologize.

Everyone was in shock at seeing the vase broken into pieces but mostly the boys.

"T-That was an expensive vase" Koumori stuttered.

"E-Expensive?" Momoko said with shock.

"Your friend just broke a $10,000 vase" Shiro replied.

"WHAT!?" the girls yelled in shock.

"Looks like your friend here has a debt to repay" Hiroshi said.

"Whoa whoa whoa, our friend didn't mean to! She tripped!" Nexa slightly exclaimed.

"Not a good excuse" the brown eyed boy known as Naman said.

"But why do you have an expensive vase near the door?" Miyako asked.

"So everyone would like to see the valuable vases here" Riku answered.

"Hold on! Our friend doesn't have $10,000 to repay for the vase" Eren replied.

"Well since she doesn't have that much then she has to do something for us in order for her debt to be repayed" Eiji said.

"And just what does she have to do?" Kaoru crossed her arms.

"Be our lapdog" Butch grinned.

* * *

**Sylvie: Okay this was written by Crown172 and my younger sister, PenguinLover93, thought up the idea. I'll be going next so wish us luck, instead of going in an order I think we'll start up a forum for all of us to talk and junk like that and we'll let each other know who wants to go next anyways~Ta-ta for now**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mari's Bet

"N-no way would I ever let my sister subject to something so low you-" Ali says her eyes shining a color of gold and was cut off when Kyoko covered her mouth.

"There must be another way right?" Nexa says sweat dropping.

"Nope sorry sweetie" Naman says giving her a charming smile and in return she scowls at him.

"Release me!" Ali says and once she got Kyoko's hand off of her mouth her eyes returned back to their normal lavender color. She takes a deep breath composing herself, "Miyako do you think you could, you know?" Ali asks slightly embarrassed.

"You know I would if I could Ali-chan, but you see" Miyako says and then grabs her backpack and takes out her wallet pulling out a white slip. "I spent too much on my last trip to the mall" she says blushing and the girl's mouths drop to the ground. "Grandma and my parents agreed for me not to use money for some time now I'm sorry Ali-chan" she says slightly tearing up.

"Miyako, how did you even manage to spend that much in one trip?" Eren asks.

"No kidding I've never seen so many 0's" Kaoru says rubbing her eyes and then takes another look at the receipt.

"Let me see that" Shiro says snatching the slip away from Miyako who looked a bit surprised.

"Are you kidding me, you must have bought a lot of cheap fabric" Hiroshi says looking at the receipt.

"Wait, what if we all pinch in to help Ali out like us doing it with her?" Momoko suggests.

"No way would I work for them" Kaoru says glaring at the guys.

"Kaoru, c'mon we have to help Ali out" Kyoko says and Kaoru sighs.

"Whatever then" she says and the girls all hug her.

"Thank you so much Kaoru" Ali says.

"Well, all of you are going to do it, huh?" Kaito says raising an eyebrow.

"Yes" the girls all say together.

"Well, I'm certainly going to have a lot more fun" Eiji says giving Eren a glance who didn't notice.

"Just a second" a feminine voice says and we all turn around.

"Oh, no" Riku says as a girl with dark brown locks that stopped just at her chest and she had warm friendly eyes.

"Who are you?" Kaoru says glaring at the girl.

"The boy's manager, girlfriend of the president who is away right now in other words I'm Mairu Ikeda and I've decided you will be our newest hosts for our newest project" she says winking at us.

"What?" They all say.

"Isn't a host a boy?" Miyako asks.

"Yes, but girls seem to like boys with girl like faces if you have not noticed" she says gesturing to the guys and both Kaoru and Kyoko stifle a laugh. "Also I'm sure all of you've seen how there are Korean singing groups that always have a younger group exactly like the one older than them because the older one is getting to be to old" she says and the girls all nod. "That's what me and my boyfriend have been planning for a while, but we couldn't quite see anyone who fit the image we were looking for, but after see all of your reactions to everything and how all of you dress I saw your types right away" she says.

"You're the leader type" she says pointing straight at Momoko. "The lovely type" she says pointing at Miyako. ouran high school host club episode 1 drama "The wild type" she says pointing at Kaoru. "The older brother/sister type" she says pointing at Nexa. "The rebellious type" she says pointing at Ali. "The spicy type" she says pointing at Kyoko. "And the kind hearted type" she says pointing at Eren.

"But Mari-sama you've got to be kidding right they have zero experience" Koumori says and the other hosts nod.

"So did you besides look at them, once I'm finished with them they might even beat you" she says with a smirk as if she was hiding something.

"Mari-sama what are you hiding from us?" Riku says and she sighs.

"Well, Kenji and I made a bet seeing if my group would be more successful if I win I get his family's summer house for the year and if he wins he gets my family's ski lodge for the year" she says.

"Both places are really nice" Kaito says nodding and the girls stare at all of them in disbelief.

"Yeah, anyways if you girls accept I'll wipe that ten thousand debt clear, if not have fun with these perverts" she says and the guys glare daggers at her.

"Well, what do you think girls?" I ask and they all look skeptical at first, but then they all nod.

"It's settled then you will stick with the guys in this room until I request a larger room for the school, you will start tomorrow we will introduce you as our mystery guys and if the girls are interested for the first week we do this, which I sure they will be, we will switch your registration papers saying you are males. Which will be very easy since those three guys" she says pointing at Shiro, Riku, and Kaito. "Are the sons of the chairman" she says.

"Now that I'm done explaining everything it's time we get done with your looks" she says snapping her fingers and the girls are sitting in rolling chairs in a flash, behind them were maids. "Have fun with today's meeting I'll work with the girls" she says with a smile. She took the girls into a separate room filled with make-up, mirrors, all kinds of clothes, and wigs.

"Ok, so all of you will be meeting here after school so I can dress all of you guys up as guys" Mari says and all the girls nod. "Why don't you give me your guys name and we'll be on our way."

"Hmm, how about Mayuko" Momoko says.

"I'm going to pick Masajun" Miyako says.

"I'll just go with Kenta" Kaoru says.

"Kiyo" Kyoko says.

"Nishan, how does that sound?" Nexa says.

"Eli short for Elijah" Ali says.

"And I'm going to go with Eita" Eren says.

"Okay then, see you guys tomorrow. Oh, and you will be called the Flower Hosts because in Korea that's what pretty boys are called" she says and exits out of the room.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this" Kaoru says putting her head in her hands.

"Me too" Kyoko says.

"Do I really seem like the rebellious type?" Ali asks.

"Well, if we didn't know you I guess we would say yeah after seeing all your piercings and that tramp stamp" Miyako teases.

"She still does there's a reason why she's called the Killer Bee" Kaoru says.

"Oh, well I'm sorry I got all of you into this mess" Ali says fidgeting with her hands.

"It's fine Ali I'm sure this won't be as bad as though two make it out to be" Nexa says pointing at Kyoko and Kaoru who stick out their tongues.

"Besides if they bother us we'll show them a thing or two" Eve says smiling at the girls.

"You do have to admit those guys were pretty cute" Momoko says blushing slightly.

"You're crazy Momoko" Kaoru says rolling her eyes.

"And we thought you were over that stage" Miyako says giggling.

"I am, O my gosh you guys we forgot all about that test we were supposed to be studying for" Momoko says starting to panic.

"Momoko relax we can just go over to my house" Miyako says with a smile.

"Why didn't we just go there to study instead of that damn music room" Kyoko says face palming herself.

"It's too late now, let's get going before Ali breaks anything else" Eren says teasingly with a smile.

"That was an accident" Ali whines getting up from the seat as the girls exit out of the room with smiles on their face.

* * *

**Sylvie: We haven't seen Mari in a while, huh? Lol hope everyone enjoyed and if you have any questions about what I meant when Mari as explaining everything you can p.m. either account. Also I guess Crown and I will just be doing this story**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New faces

"I can't believe this at all. We're all going to be dressed up and have to act like males." Kaoru growled as the girls walked to the music room to get their makeovers.

"It couldn't be that bad, Kaoru." Momoko said cheerfully, rapping thrice on the door.

"If they do anything to us I'm not going to stop Hachi." Kyoko glowered as the door was opened by Riku.

"Welcome back. We've been expecting you." He said, ushering them in. The rest of the hosts were lounging on a few red sofas, drinking tea when the girls walked in.

"Are you ready to become the Flower Club? It will be interesting to see if you really beat us." Shiro teased.

"Play nice, Shiro. Now, Flower Club, come with me." Mari scolded, walking out of the back room. The girls followed her in and in thirty minutes, they were transformed into guys.

Momoko now Mayuko had a straight red wig that reached the chin and a pair of red framed glasses, wearing a dark magenta pink suit and tan leather loafers.

Miyako now Masajun had a dark blue wavy wig that reached the shoulders, wearing a light blue suit and white leather loafers.

Kaoru turned Kenta had a short dark black wig in layers and wore a simple lime green suit and black loafers.

Nexa gone Nishan had a dark blonde wig with a ponytail and wore a yellow suit with brown loafers.

Kyoko now Kiyo had a spiky ginger colored wig that reached her collar and wore a navy blue suit with dark blue loafers.

Ali or Eli had a light brown wig with dark brown ends and wore a dark purple suit with indigo loafers.

Lastly, Eren turned Eita had a white shaggy wig that reached mid-back in a ponytail and wore a black suit with penny loafers.

"You look good for beginners." Kaito complimented as they walked out of the room.

"They're sure to attract customers." Naman commented unemotionally.

"Arigato. But how will this whole thing work anyways, Mari-chan?" Mayuko asked.

"You'll pair up with one of the hosts. And so you know what type they are, go ahead and tell them who's with who too." Mari replied, looking at the hosts.

"Mayuko, you're with me. I'm the Natural type." Kaito said.

"Masajun, you're my partner. I'm the Prince type." Riku said.

"I'm with you, Kenta. I'm the bad boy type." Shiro purred.

"Nishan, I'm your partner. I'm the Dark type." Naman said.

"Kiyo-kun, your mine and I'm the cool type." Hiroshi sighed.

"I'm with Eli and my type is mischievous." Koumori said.

"And, Eita, you're with me. I'm the sweet type." Eiji finished.

"Alright, now get with your partners. I'll let the customers in." Mari shrilled as they got in the pairs and went to different sides of the room.

**Eve: I decided to work on this story too. Please review so we can keep updating, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meeting the Customers

As the girls got with their partners, Mari placed them in different rooms and put two people in each room to start with greeting the customers. We'll start on how they're doing well by going in each order.

* * *

**With the reds:**

Mayuko is sitting on the left side while Kaito sat on the right side. In front of them at the table are two girls who have smiles on their faces. The girl on the left has shoulder length straight brown hair with a small bow in her hair, honey colored eyes, and her school uniform. The girl on the right has long wavy pink hair that reaches her elbows, aquamarine colored eyes, and her school uniform.

"Kaito-san, who is your friend?" the girl with brown hair asked him.

"Ladies, meet my partner Mayuko-kun. He and his friends are new members of the host club" he introduced Mayuko to the girls.

"Greetings Mayuko-san" the girls greeted her.

"Pleasure to meet you ladies" Mayuko gave them a warm smile that sparkled which made them blush.

"My name is Aimi and this is my friend Haruki. We'd love to learn more about you Mayuko-san" the pink haired girl known as Aimi said with a smile.

"Of course Aimi-chan and Haruki-chan" Mayuko smiled at them causing them to blush more when she added the chan word.

"She's pretty good at doing this" Kaito thought in his head.

* * *

**With the blues:**

Masajun is sitting on the left side while Riku sat on the right side. In front of them are two girls who looked to be shy. The girl on the left has long golden blonde hair put into a high ponytail, harlequin eyes, and her school uniform. The girl on the right has dark blue curly hair that reached her armpits, caramel colored eyes, and her school uniform.

"Ladies, meet Masajun-kun. He's my partner" Riku introduced her to them.

"N-Nice to meet Masajun-san. I-I'm Izumi and this is my friend Natsuko" the girl with the blue hair known as Izumi stuttered with a pink blush.

"Hello Izumi-chan and Natsuko-chan" Masajun politely greeted them with her cuteness that made the girls blush more.

"He's so cute!" they squealed in their heads.

"M-Masajun-san, do you have any hobbies?" Natsuko nearly stuttered.

"Of course I do. I love to help out at the animal shelter, cook with my grandmother, spend time with my friends, and play with the animals at the park" Masajun answered cutely.

"Y-You love animals?" Izumi asked her.

"I really do! They make me so happy whenever they smile" Masajun nearly laughed that made her sparkle and cause the girls to nearly squeal in delight at her cuteness.

"She's definitely the cute and lovely type" Riku chuckled in his head.

* * *

**With the greens:**

Kenta sat on the left side while Shiro sat on the right side. In front of them are two girls who looked like twins except for the bow on one of them. They both have short black hair with a strand of their hair dyed with green highlights, brown eyes, and their school uniform.

"Sweethearts, meet my partner Kenta-kun" Shiro purred while introducing her to them.

"Hello Kenta-san" they both greeted her in unison.

"Whats up girls?" she gave them a peace sign in a cool tone which made their eyes sparkle from her coolness.

"I'm Chie and this is my twin sister Chieko" the girl with the bow replied.

"Nice names and I like the highlights" Kenta gave them a smile.

"Arigato" they bowed their heads in unison.

"Kenta-san, is it alright if you tell us a little bit about yourself?" Chieko asked her shyly.

"No problem Chieko-chan" Kenta gave her a grin to show off her sparkling teeth which made Chieko nearly faint.

"Never knew that she'll be good with the ladies" Shiro smirked in his head.

* * *

**With the navy blues:**

Kiyo sat on the right side while Hiroshi sat on the left side. In front of them are two girls who both have matching necklaces around their necks in different colors. The girl on the left has long straight red hair that reaches her wrists, magenta eyes, a school uniform, and a pink bow on the back of her head. The girl on the right has curly orange hair pulled into a bun, lime green eyes, and a school uniform.

"Girls, meet my partner Kiyo-kun who's new to the Host Club" Hiroshi cooly greeted them.

"Hello Kiyo-san" the girl with red hair greeted her. "My name is Ume"

"A-And I'm Shizuka" the girl with orange hair stuttered shyly. "Greetings Kiyo-san"

"Its a pleasure to meet you two lovely ladies" Kiyo politely bowed her head for respect.

The girls blushed at her words and bowed back.

"Kiyo-san, is it okay if you can tell us more about yourself?" Ume asked her.

"Of course Ume-chan" Kiyo answered her with a smile that made her face red like her hair.

"She's good at making them blush" Hiroshi thought in disbelief.

* * *

**With the yellows:**

Nishan is sitting on the right side while Naman sat on the left side. In front of them are two girls with polite smiles on their faces. The girl on the left has wavy creamy blonde hair that made her look like a doll, amber eyes, and a school uniform. The girl on the right has purple hair thats put into pigtails, amethyst eyes, and a school uniform.

"Meet my partner, Nishan-kun" Naman replied stoically.

"Greetings Nishan-san" they greeted her.

"Its an honor to meet two beautiful young women such as yourself" Nishan greeted back with a warm smile that made the girls blush from her words.

"Arigato" they blushed with their eyes sparkling from her kind words.

"I'm Kotone and this is my friend Sayuri" the blonde haired girl known as Kotone greeted.

"We hope to get along with you well Nishan-san" the purple haired girl known as Sayuri said.

"Me too ladies" Nishan smiled at them and they smiled back.

"She sure likes to show polite manners to them" Naman thought in his head.

* * *

**With the purples:**

Eli sat on the right side as Koumori sat on the left side. In front of them are two girls with the same blue eye color. The girl on the left has light brown hair thats been put into a braid and a school uniform. The girl on the right has dark brown hair that touches her shoulder blades and a school uniform.

"Hey girls, meet my partner Eli-kun" Koumori introduced them to her.

"Hello ladies" Eli greeted them with a polite nod.

"Its very nice to meet you Eli-kun, my name is Rika and this is my cousin Leiko" the girl with light brown hair known as Rika greeted her.

"Nice to meet you Rika-chan and Leiko-chan" Eli smiled with her eyes closed that made her face sparkle and cause the girls to nearly faint.

"I-I hope we get to know you well" Leiko nearly stuttered with a blush.

"We most definitely will get along with each other" Eli replied making the girls nearly faint from her looks.

"She's good at making them nearly faint" Koumori thought.

* * *

**With the black and whites:**

Eita sat on the right side while Eiji sat on the left side. In front of them are two girls who are both wearing earrings. The girl on the left has long silver hair that reached her back, lavender eyes, and a school uniform. The girl on the right has long onyx hair that reached her chest, gray eyes, and a school uniform.

"Hello ladies, I want you to meet my partner Eita-kun" Eiji greeted her to them sweetly.

"Greetings Eita-san" the girls said in unison.

"Greetings ladies" Eita said in a sweet voice that made their hearts beep.

"My name is Shinju and this is my friend Bunko" the girl with silver hair known as Shinju said.

"You have such lovely names" Eita complimented.

"Arigato Eita-san" Bunko smiled. "Please tell us more about yourself"

"I'll be happy to do that" Eita smiled at them causing some hearts to form in their eyes.

"Not bad at causing their hearts to form in their eyes" Eiji thought in his head.

* * *

**Crown: Hope you liked this chapter and I think it's Penguin's turn!**


End file.
